


Charmed: The Sisterhood (Season 4 AU)

by PreciselyPrue



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciselyPrue/pseuds/PreciselyPrue
Summary: This is an alternative fourth season where Phoebe is the one who died and Prue is the one that lived.Two sisters are struggling with the biggest loss yet and a surprising twist seems to change things.
Relationships: Glen Belland/Paige Matthews, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell/Bane Jessup, Prue Halliwell/Jack Sheridan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell was terrified to say the least. There she was captured and unable to get out of the underworld. She looked at Cole and she knew deep in her heart there was nothing he could do.

"I will teach you to never betray me Balthazar" The source said as he ordered demons to kill Phoebe. "You should have never fallen for a witch."

Cole tried to stop it but he was pushed back. "Cole, don't worry... Please just go warn my sisters---" her throat was slit and Cole had tears running down his cheeks as he watched the life drain from the love of his life.

"No!" Cole screamed out in pain. "Reverse it. Bring her back now! I command you!"

"You command me Balthazar?" The source asked sounding as if he was humored by the whole thing. "I took away the only woman you've ever loved. There's nothing left for you to pretend to be good for." He threw a fireball at what was left of Phoebe to be sure she couldn't be healed by a whitelighter. "She's gone and you are one of us again, Balthazar."

Cole felt beyond broken and he blinked trying to focus on the Halliwell manor. When he opened them he was there and he could see that Leo had already saved Piper and now he was trying to bring Prue back, too.

"No!" Cole shouted. "Let her die!" He threw a fireball at them but luckily Piper managed to freeze it. 

"Don't stop, Leo" Piper snapped. She looked to Cole and glared at him. "If you hurt us Phoebe will never forgive you."

"She can't anyways" Cole seethed. "Because she's dead. The source killed her and I blame her!" He pointed to the unconscious Prue who Leo was seemingly bringing back. 

Piper had tears in her eyes. "What?" She shook her head. "What do you mean she's dead?"

"He killed her" Cole shook his head refusing to be comforted by any of them. After all he blamed Prue because she had never been accepting of his and Phoebe's love. He could see Prue opening her eyes. "And now I kill he---"

Prue's eyes widened so she moved her hand and sent Cole flying out of the already broken window. "Why is Cole trying to kill us again?" Leo helped her to her feet and for some reason, reasons Prue couldn't explain, there was heaviness in her heart as if she had lost something.

"Wait where's Phoebe?" Prue asked. "What happened to her?" She could see Piper breaking down. She looked over at Leo who had tears in his eyes. Prue realized that the answer was right there she just didn't want to face it. "No... Not my baby sister. Not Phoebe, she's not dead."

"Prue" Piper tried grabbing her hand but Prue jerked away from her. 

"No I can fix this" Prue said trying to be strong. "I mean we've come back from so much before so she's not gone. I will figure out a way to---" she shook her head. "Leo, go check with the elders and see if they know anything we can do---"

"Prue---"

"Goddamn it go, Leo!" Prue snapped at him. "This is Phoebe were talking about. I'm not going to lose my baby sister." Leo orbed out and Prue turned to Piper. "See if you can cook up some kind of potion. Maybe we can switch Cole's life for Phoebe's."

"We can't do that---"

"It's the only way" Cole said walking back in from where Prue had threw him. "Or else you will lose your sister forever."

"I'm going to check the book of shadows" Prue told Piper. "But keep him in the kitchen because if he comes anywhere near me I might kill him." Prue rushed up the stairs trying to stay as hopeful as she could but that feeling she had was a sense of loss and it terrified her.

"Maybe instead of giving my life for Phoebe" Cole suggested. "We could give Prue's. I mean after all Prue probably needs time with her mother again or even with Andy."

Piper slapped him hard across the face. "I am not trading one sister for the other. And I'm not sure if this will even work especially since there's no body to show for it."

The hours passed and passed it seemed. The potion was ready and Prue had a spell written out.

"Prue, this kind of falls under self gain" Piper admitted sadly. "It's selfish of us to risk Cole for Phoebe and you know it."

"I don't care!" Prue turned to Piper with tears in her eyes. "We can't just let her be dead, Piper!" She started to break down. "You don't think I know that this is selfish? I know it's selfish but I don't care. She's our sister---" she swallowed hard. "---our baby sister and I refuse to let this be how she dies."

At that very moment Leo orbed in. "I talked to them but you're not going to like it."

"Don't say it, Leo" Prue growled. "Don't you dare say there's nothing we can do."

Leo had tears in his eyes as he shook his head. "I tried. I screamed for them to bring her back or help us but they can't---they won't---because they feel this is what her fate was leading up to. She was meant to be killed by the source."

Prue let out the most haunting shout Piper had ever heard in her entire life. It was worse than even the banshees and all the demons that came after them before. Prue moved her hands and caused plates to shatter and hit walls. Her scream seemed to be breaking what was left of the windows.

Leo held Piper close to him as she broke down. "Prue---"

Cole grabbed Prue by the throat. "I can't kill the source for what he did to Phoebe but I sure as hell can kill you."

"Do it" Prue begged. "Let me be with my sister."

That seemed to enrage Cole and he dropped her. "No. You want to die so I'm not killing you yet. But I'll be back when you least expect and I'll kill you then." He smirked. "You don't have the power of three to protect you, Prue." He vanished in a blink of an eye.

Prue laid in the floor screaming and crying for Phoebe. Piper crawled over to her and tried pulling Prue into her lap. They knew there was no bringing Phoebe back and that hurt like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few days had passed. But still Prue and Piper spent most of their time in the Attic looking for some way to bring Phoebe back home. They had tried the spell Prue had written that day but all it did was conjure up a demon from the past but luckily it didn't need the power of three and Piper just blew it up.

No spell or potion seemed to work. Piper spent her days either in the Attic with Prue trying to find a spell, arguing with Leo that they could bring Phoebe back, or making potions in the kitchen in the hopes they could bring Phoebe back to them.

"What about to find a lost witch spell?" Piper asked wiping her eyes. "Do you think it would work?"

"I don't know" Prue admitted as she brought the book over to Piper. "But it's worth a shot." She stared down at Piper who was sitting in the chair grinding the ingredients into a Silver Mortar.

"Power of the witches rise" Prue and Piper chanted together. "Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here." Prue grabbed a knife and lightly cut herself so that a drop of blood could be dropped into the mortar. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me. Give us back the power of three."

Piper shook her head breaking down. "Prue, nothing we do is working. Maybe Leo's right and there's nothing we can do."

"No he's not" Prue refused to believe Phoebe was never coming back. "We just have to figure out a way to get Phoebe out of this. I'm not just going to give up on her, Piper."

Piper wiped her eyes. "Prue, her funerals tomorrow. We can't keep pretending that this isn't happening. Nothing we do works and it's killing me that it's not working."

"We can't give up on her" Prue said trying to be the strong one. It was all Prue had ever done and it was the only thing getting her through everything. She wanted to believe that she could save Phoebe and she refused to listen to anything Leo had to say on the matter so when he orbed in she rolled her eyes. "Go away, Leo."

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, Prue---"

"She's not coming back" Piper mocked her husband. "We've heard you a thousand times but---this is our sister---how can we just give up on her?"

"Piper, this is draining you" Leo tried. "This is tearing you apart and I can see it. You have to accept that this is what was meant to be happen."

"Like hell" Prue glared at him. She held the book close as she went on. "I'm actually shocked your bosses refuse to help, Leo, after all the crap they bitched about getting in the way of our destiny."

"There's nothing they or I can do" Leo tried. "I know it's hard, Prue, but everything happens for a reason."

"Freeze him" Prue told Piper. "Before I throw him out the window."

"I can't" Piper argued. "I'm still trying to get my freezing and blowing up things under control. The last thing I need is to blow up my husband."

"Look tomorrow is going to be a hard enough day as it already is" Leo replied sadly. "So Piper how about we just go to bed?" Piper nodded and stood up as Leo put his arm around her. "Are you going to go to bed soon, Prue?"

"No" Prue said opening the book of shadows yet again. "You can pretend that there's nothing we can do all you want, Leo. I, on the other hand, am going to find a way to bring back my sister."

"Prue---"

"Just let her be" Piper told Leo. "There's no getting through to her."

"I'm not sure there's any getting through to either of you" Leo admitted sadly. "This obsession could destroy you both."

"Come on" Piper wrapped her arms around Leo. "Just orb us to our bedroom so we can sleep."

Leo orbed them out of the Attic and Prue felt relieved when they were gone. She started to flip through the book in the hopes that she could find something. She knew she had been through the book too many times to count. She had the entire thing memerized but she had to find something to bring Phoebe back.

"Maybe I could summon her" Prue thought aloud. "Maybe she knows of a spell I could use to bring her back." She squinted as she thought of another idea. "Or maybe somebody else knows how I can."

Prue placed five candles in a loose circle on the floor and then she lit them. She stood back and she started to chant. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."

A few seconds later Grams appeared and she seemed as if she was expecting Prue to reach out. "My girl. I know this can't be easy---"

"Cut the crap, Grams" Prue snapped. "You know what I want. Tell me how to save Phoebe."

"My darling girl" Grams shook her head. "You can't. She's where she belongs with your mother and with me." She smiled. "I mean all she's ever wanted was to get to have a relationship with your Mom and now she actually gets to."

"Grams---"

"She's happy here" Grams replied. "So you have to let her go so you and Piper can move on with your destiny."

"Destiny?" Prue asked angrily. "How the hell can we move on with our destiny if Phoebe's dead? You have to know of some way to bring her back."

"I'm sorry but there isn't" Grams replied softly. "You did your best to watch over her and over Piper, Prue. So please don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault that this happened."

"Isn't it?" Prue asked with a tear in her eye. "I should have stopped her from going to see Cole. I should have put my foot down but instead I let her go. So isn't it my fault that she died?"

"No it isn't" Grams promised. "You did your best to watch over your sisters. It was her time to go, Prue, and you have to accept that."

"How can I just accept that she's gone?" Prue asked in the most heartbroken voice Grams was sure she had ever heard. "How can I be okay with the fact that I'm here and she isn't?"

"It isn't easy" Grams admitted. "But you still have a place on earth, Prue. You have innocent people to protect and so does Piper."

"Grams, I can't..."

"I have to go" Grams said sadly. "It's your sister. I'll let her know you send your love." Grams vanished and Prue was left there alone crying.

Prue didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to give up on Phoebe but it seemed that everybody else had already done exactly that and that seemed to only break her heart even more.


End file.
